The Mission Series:Day TwentyOne  See Kenobi Run
by Obi the Kid
Summary: 4th in the series, Day TwentyOne: See Kenobi Run


TITLE: The Mission Series - Day Twenty-One: See Kenobi Run

AUTHOR: Obi the Kid

RATING: PG

SUMMARY: Pre-TPM. It was a long and boring mission…

FEEDBACK: Yes, please.

The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. She makes no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.

Day Twenty-One: See Kenobi Run

Obi-Wan cringed as his stomach began grabbing again. He flashed back to a week ago when he had suffered an allergic reaction to a certain food and vomited several times in front of the same political leaders that he sat with again today. Now his stomach was making similar noises…but the feelings were different. And to make matters worse, his colon was playing along. He was going to have to excuse himself for a few minutes. Soon.

Leaning towards Qui-Gon, the boy whispered, "Master, I need to make a quiet exit. I have uh…something I need to do. I won't be long."

Qui-Gon looked at him questioningly. "Obi-Wan, you can't leave right now. This tribe leader is only here for the afternoon. He's not able to make another meet…

Obi-Wan!"

The younger Jedi could wait no longer. He hurried out of his seat and rushed from the room. Curious glances followed his fast moving form and then turned to the master Jedi for an answer. Governor Palto, sitting a few seats down finally asked, "Master Jinn, does your apprentice have something more important to attend to? It's extremely rude within our society for anyone to leave special sessions without announcing his intention."

"He means no disrespect, Governor. I'm sure there was a valid reason he left so quickly. It's possible he might be reacting to something in the food again. He has been having difficulty getting his system to adjust to the variety of food that your planet offers. I will speak with him when he returns. Please have Mr. Ballados continue his speech."

Moments later, Obi-Wan returned to his seat very aware of the eyes watching him. He nodded a quiet 'excuse me' and then directed his attention to the current speaker.

Qui-Gon, speaking in a low tone that only Obi-Wan could hear, spoke to the boy. "Obi-Wan, the Governor is accusing you of being rude. Why did you leave? What was so important?"

"I'm sorry, Master. I'm having a slight problem. It's fine. I won't eat the steak again though. It's causing some small ah, colon…oh no..." Before he could finish, he was up again and this time running from the room.

This pattern was repeated several times before Palto finally lost his patience. This was not a happy man. "Master Jinn! What is going on!?!?"

"I believe the food is indeed causing a problem, Governor."

"The food again? Why is it that you have no problem with the food, but your student continues to use that as an excuse?"

"With all due respect, sir, this is no excuse. And I am having my own problems with the food. Although it's affecting me differently. I seem to be stuck at the moment as to what to do about it though. Yes, stuck."

"So, last week it was an allergic reaction. This week it's what? Something that's causing him to run out of here every few minutes."

"Yes. To run. The food is causing a lot of running for him," Qui-Gon replied with a smirk.

The Governor was lost on the joke and was becoming more agitated by the moment. "Perhaps he should stay out of the meetings so that his running here and there does not interfere with the flow of the negotiations. Perhaps if we halted the meetings for him, he won't have to run back and forth."

"That won't help him, sir. I think he'll be running for a while."

Obi-Wan returned again, trying to hide his eyes from the angry faces turned his way. "I'm sorry, Governor, Mr. Ballados. I had to make another run. Please continue."

Qui-Gon bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing. "Another run, huh?" he whispered.

"Master, it's not funny. And why are the bathrooms all the way at the end of the hall? Good thing I have my robe on. And good thing that it's brown."

The big Jedi laughed out loud this time, drawing stares from everyone in the room. Palto was upset. "No more interruptions! No one leaves this room until Mr. Ballados has completed his speech. Understand?"

Obi-Wan's stomach groaned and his colon moaned. "I do, but I can't abide by that, Governor. I'm very sorry. Lunch did not sit well with me."

"Yes, yes, I know. The food." Palto almost spat out the words and then sat down gruffly. And Obi-Wan ran from the room again. "Master Jinn, when he returns, please have him go back to his suite. We cannot have these continued interruptions. We will move forward with you."

When Qui-Gon returned to their suite hours later, he found Obi-Wan sitting on a chair just outside the bathroom door. He couldn't help but laugh at the miserable young face peering up at him. "I suppose it's good that Palto kicked you out of the meetings. Why don't you just sit in the bathroom?"

"Master, please. This is not an enjoyable experience for me. I would appreciate it if you spared me the jokes. This whole food situation is beginning to get to me."

"I think it already has gotten to you, Padawan. You look pathetic."

"Thank you. Why is all of this happening to me? You've been fine. Why aren't you reacting to anything that you eat here?"

"I have been."

"How? I don't see anything coming out of either end of you, Master."

"That's disgusting, Obi-Wan. And…that's the problem."

It took the younger Jedi a moment before it registered what Qui-Gon was saying. "Oh. You mean…um…"

"Let's just say that while you are running the race, I am stuck at the starting line."

The padawan laughed, he just couldn't help himself after the day he'd had. And he continued laughing until Qui-Gon cut him off.

"Obi-Wan, it's not that funny. I'm beginning to think that I should see a doctor about this."

"Maybe you should call that doctor who saw me last week. You know, the one who is older than Yoda? Help you he can."

"I am not talking to that man about my inner…private issues."

"But he's old. I'm sure he's had your problem before. It happens a lot with older people." Obi-Wan's giggles were cut off by the sounds of his insides squirming again. He disappeared into the bathroom as fast as Qui-Gon had ever seen anyone move.

"Serves you right for smart mouthing your master!" Qui-Gon called out as the bathroom door slid shut.

When Obi-Wan came back out he was not amused by his master's grinning face. "This is getting old. There has to be something I can take to help this."

"We're eating the same foods, yet they are having the opposite effects. Interesting. We need to make a list of what foods don't cause a problem and just stick with those. Even if it does get monotonous eating the same thing meal after meal."

The door chime sounded. Qui-Gon glanced at the pathetic form of his apprentice, trying to sit without discomfort and took pity on him. "I'll get the door and then call the doctor and see what he can suggest to help you."

Maltos, the governor's aide, greeted him at the door. His long, blue, stick-like arms held out a tray of liquids and a small pill bottle. "For Apprentice Kenobi's problem. This will help him."

Qui-Gon took the tray, looking surprised, and asked the tall man, "How did you know?"

Smiling, Maltos replied, "The politicians become so involved in their own words,

they don't see or feel past themselves sometimes. I am a bit more observant to

the needs of others. I could sense…a disturbance. Actually, I could smell it."

"Oh, I see." Qui-Gon was trying desperately not to laugh again. "I suppose that's why they put the bathrooms so far down the hall. Didn't help much this time though."

"No. Give him two pills to start and a glass of this jalas juice."

"Thank you. Obi-Wan will be most grateful."

"And perhaps you should make a list of what foods to avoid while you are here. If you would like, I can have the café prepare your food specially."

Qui-Gon nodded. "You read my mind, Maltos. That would be ideal. I'll let you know our list of foods as soon as I get a chance to speak with Obi-Wan about it. Right now though, the last thing he wants to think about is food."

"Very well. You may comm me at any time. Good evening to you, Master Jinn."

He was gone. Qui-Gon took two pills, a glass of juice and presented them to Obi-Wan. "Take these. It'll help."

The pills were downed in seconds, as was the juice. "What about you, Master?"

"Perhaps I should request food with a lot of fiber."

"I've read that when you get older, a fiber supplement is a good idea." The boy's eyes twinkled.

"And I've read that padawans who get smart with their masters, end up working with trolls during cherished downtime when they'd rather be out visiting with their friends or practicing for a sparring tournament."

"Perhaps I should learn to keep quiet then."

"You are wise, Obi-Wan. You learn quickly." Qui-Gon smiled, then reached a hand out to ruffle the boy's hair. "I am going to figure out what to order for dinner. Do you want anything?"

The young Jedi gave his master a ridiculous look. "You had to ask that, didn't you?"

"Okay, I'll just order for me." He pulled the food list up on the computer in the main room. "Fiber. Something with fiber. Let's see…"

The next morning, Obi-Wan awoke feeling much improved, making it through the night with only minimal disruption from his stomach or colon. The pills seemed to be working their magic. He noticed the closed door to the bathroom and a slight odor coming from beyond it. The laugh started softly and then progressed to a higher volume. Then he knocked on the door. "Too much fiber last night, Master? I told you not to overdo it. You didn't listen to your wise padawan though, did you?"

A grumbling voice sounded from behind the closed door. "Shut up, Obi-Wan!"

"At least you're not stuck at the starting line anymore."

"You are not funny, Obi-Wan."

"You're in the running now, Master!"

"OBI-WAN KENOBI!"

"I told you that older people need fiber, but you took it to extremes, didn't you?"

"Obi-Wan, so help me when get out of here…"

"You'd better hurry, Master. You know how upset the Governor gets when we're late to the meetings."

The voice lowered to a growl. "Obi-Wan, just get me some of those pills and juice before I begin plotting your death."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan lost himself in giggles as he got the pills and began to wonder just what type of day this one would be. "Master, Governor Palto is going to be upset. He has no sympathy for our problems. And Mrs. Palto, what will she think of her sexy beast when she finds out that her fine specimen of a man isn't all that fine and sexy today?"

"OBI-WAN!!!!"

END


End file.
